


Mage Hand Coin Toss

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the KyluxXOXO summer fest, week 5.Hux has been the DM of his DnD group for some years now so when one of his players asks to bring her cousin along he doesn't say no.But he unfortunately makes mistake of liking Ben too much.His players are pissed.





	Mage Hand Coin Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: role playing, game, magic

“I want to cast magic missile on him!”  
Hux chuckled. “You already cast magic missile some turns ago. You can’t cast that again until your character rested.”  
Phasma shot him an annoyed glance. Hux brushed it aside with a nervous shrug into her direction. This wasn’t the first time Ben had tried something this evening that Hux had explained wouldn’t work with the game’s mechanics.  
“You can use a melee attack instead or one of your cantrips,” Hux said.  
Ben stared intently at the pre-rolled character sheet he had chosen at the beginning of their session.  
He was new to DnD and it showed. Still, the others didn’t seem too happy with Hux’s decision of bringing in a new player in the middle of their campaign.  
  
Ben had dubbed his character ‘Kylo Ren’, the sheet was that of a dragonborn sorcerer but instead of playing the character as neutral good as written on the sheet, Ben seemed to lean more into the direction of making chaotic decisions.  
It didn’t matter all that much since Hux had inserted Ben’s character as a kind of mercenary as a temporary addition to his group’s party.  
  
“Can I throw my darts at it?” Ben said. He was biting his lips, distracting Hux for a moment with how lush they looked.  
Hux looked at his notes.  
“You can’t, you’re all out of darts.”  
Ben groaned, leaning back in his seat.  
“Whack it with your staff”, Finn said, his eyebrows drawn up. He was next after Ben’s turn. Finn played their elven paladin while his girlfriend Rey played a dwarfen monk. Hux caught himself once thinking of them as Legolas and Gimli from Lord of the Rings who absolutely got married at the end of the books, and no one could convince him otherwise.  
Everyone was eagerly waiting for Ben to decide what his character was going to do.

“But I want to cast some cool magic,” Ben said, drawing a hand through his hair. Hux’s eyes followed the movement.

“Alright, alright, I’ll whack it with my staff!”  
“Good. Now roll a d20 to see if you hit it.”  
Ben tossed the die so hard onto the table that it was halfway across before it stopped skittering. A nat 20.  
Hux smiled to himself. Even though they had made them wait for it Ben Solo sure had some luck.  
  
The fight went on and Hux was very pleased with himself on how he had balanced it. Crafting a good fight for his players was one of his greater joys of DMing. That and throwing his players off whenever there was some sort of mystery to discover.  
He had learned over the years that they played together how to adapt stories, how to roll with unexpected deviations from his script. He also learned to lay off making people roll for every single thing. Sometimes it still itched him to ask but he knew it would take hours to complete the things he had planned if he did that.  
Hell, he even let Poe Dameron play an aarakocra, a sort of creature that was a humanoid-esque sort of bird man. They somehow made it work, even though Poe decided to make his character a rogue. A bird man who was a rogue. That wasn’t exactly stealthy.  
Hux had scoffed at it back then but it had made for a lot of very comedic moments.  
  
  
“You find yourself in a dimly lit cavern with multiple old wooden trunks. A human skeleton lies at your feet, arm outstretched as if it were reaching for something. What would you like to do?”  
“I want to use mage hand to open one of those trunks!” Ben blurted out.  
“Ben, wait! We need to check for traps first!” Rey tried to caution him.  
Hux decided it on a whim. This was going to be fun.  
“As your mage hand opens one of the trunks, deadly spines shoot out of the floor, scattering pieces of the skeleton all over the room,” Hux narrated.  
“Eh, I guess he DID check for traps,” Poe said with a chuckle. He was seated across from Ben and gave him a high five over the table.

The scenario continued with the group finding a way to disable the spikes, another small fight and then they finally took a 10 minute break that had Hux in the kitchenette making tea for himself and Rey.  
  
“What were you thinking, Armitage?” Phasma hissed at him as she entered the small area.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Hux said. She had been giving him the stink eye all evening.  
“Inviting this newbie in the middle of the campaign, You could’ve waited a few weeks, you know?” She leaned against the kitchen counter. Hux didn’t have to look at her to know that she was studying him.  
“If you want to date him so badly you should’ve asked him out properly instead of dragging him to our little nerd game.”

Even though Phasma called it that she had agreed rather quickly to the prospect of helping Hux set up a game some years ago, dragging their other coworker Poe along, who had invited his best friend Finn who had brought his girlfriend Rey. They had played their way through many adventures ever since then.  
Hux risked a glance into the room where Ben was currently performing some coin tricks for Poe and Finn.  
“He’s Rey’s cousin,” Hux said. The electric kettle clicked as it turned itself off, the water inside still bubbling and steaming.  
“And you’ve been letting him get away with the dumbest things. I know you’re still upset about your boyfriend breaking up with you but geez, Armitage …. a freaking party magician? Back when Finn and Rey joined you didn’t let them get away with doing random bullshit.”  
“What’s your problem, Phas?” Hux said tiredly. He had enough of her whining. He also had enough of her bringing up his ex-boyfriend. Hux didn’t want to think about him anymore and he hated being reminded of him even more.  
“He’s ridiculous. I don’t know what you see in him,” she said, pushing herself away from the counter. Phasma walked off without giving Hux a chance to say anything.  
He watched Ben a moment longer as he made Finn laugh with one of his tricks. Maybe he was overly fond of a man he didn’t know much. But then Ben caught his eye and smiled warmly at him. It made something in Hux’s chest feel warm. He took a deep breath.  
He poured the hot water into the mugs and carried them outside.

 

Much later after they had played for many many hours Hux finally wrapped the session up. It was a good thing they usually played on Saturday nights since that gave him plenty of time to write his notes into a neat summary of their adventure.  
Phasma had excused herself quickly after they had finished, while the others had helped Hux clean up their playing area but they had left after that too, leaving Hux alone with Ben who had stayed behind under the pretense of asking some questions about the game mechanics.  
“So,” Hux said as he picked up the clipboard with his story notes. “What did you want to know?”  
Ben came to stand next to him, one hand coming to a rest on his shoulder, the other on Hux’s hip. Ben gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for letting me play with your guys. I think I’ll get myself a player’s handbook though. I mean, that is if you’re okay with me joining.”  
“I…. uh…. I can send you a pdf,” Hux said quietly. He was clutching onto that clipboard for his dear life, his face hot.  
“Here’s my card, it has my email address on it,” Ben said, dangling the card into Hux’s face from the hand that had formerly been on his shoulder.  
Hux took it.  
Yes, he would greatly enjoy having Ben Solo, party magician, in his group of adventurers.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anything happens to be off with the rules used in this fic: I'm sorry, I only played DnD myself a couple of times and math confuses me easily. ToT'
> 
> Since I couldn't think of a good place to mention it:  
> Phasma plays a half-orc fighter.
> 
>  
> 
> [You can also find the artwork in this chapter here on my tumblr.](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/176449539604/for-the-kyluxxoxo-summer-fest-week-5-goes-along)


End file.
